


Time To Eat

by KitCally71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Don't read if don't like, Implying sex, M/M, MALEC!! - Freeform, SHADOWHUNTERS!!, not actually sex, yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCally71/pseuds/KitCally71
Summary: Alec is done at the Institute and he is hungry for something ... or someone.





	Time To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Ok!! Hello again fellow homo sapiens. I hope you are happy because I just stayed up to write you a fic. Even though it’s probably not that good I hope you enjoy it. Yeah. It implies that they have sex so if you don’t like that, just don’t read it. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare. Blah Blah Blah. I’m tired. I’m going to bed. I had to get up early and now I’m going to bed late. Great job me. Ok read now!! NOW!! Please enjoy. Ok bye.

Alec POV  
Finally, I’m done at the Institute. I can go see Magnus!! I started packing up a set of clothes and a pair of pajamas. I’m definitely staying over. I missed him too much … and my bed is really uncomfortable, but mostly cause I missed him. I got out my phone and dialed his number. Immediately he answered.  
“Alexander. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“Can I come over? Like are you busy? Do you have a client? Oh. You probably do. I’ll just go n-”  
“Alexander,” Magnus interrupted, “I don’t have a client. I don’t have anything to do … scratch that. I do have something to do, but in order to do that you need to come over.”  
“Wait. Why do I need … Oh. Its me huh? You thing to ‘do’?”  
“Yes it is and I can’t wait so I’m portaling you over now. So bye.”  
“Bye see you in a few.” I said as soon as a portal popped into my room. I grabbed my stuff and stepped into the portal imagining Magnus’ flat.  
“Darling!!” Magnus said. Then he kissed me and I felt all of the blood rushing to my face. I broke off the kiss to look down, embarrassed. I felt a hand underneath my chin, lifting my head up. “Alexander, I like to look at your gorgeous eyes. Not the top of your head.” I blushed again, but I didn’t hide it this time. There was no use. “Ah. There’s that blush I know and love.”  
“Hi.” I said weakly. If Magnus kept this up my face will be permanently red. I don’t want it permanently red!!  
` “Ok. Come on. Are you hungry?”  
I made a split decision, hoping I wouldn’t regret it. “Yeah, I am actually.”  
“What do you want. I have some fabulous mac and cheese that Thomas Jefferson brought over from France. Want that?”  
“No … I want you.” God that sounded awful as I said that. I winced inside my head.   
“Smooth. Alexander. Where did you learn that?”  
“You said it once. It sounded so like a good pick up line. So I tried it.”  
“Yes. Well good job cause that was capital H, capital O, HOT.”  
I blushed … again. “Really because that sounded awful when I said it outloud.”  
“Really.” I smiled when he said that. Good job me. “So is me the only thing you want right now?” I gulped and nodded. “Ok.” was all he said.  
Then suddenly I was being picked up. Magnus ran to his room as I was screaming, “Magnus put me down!” I was laughing too.  
“Ok.” was all he was again. Then I was thrown onto the bed and he was on top of me. I was giggling and so was he. He kissed me and said, “I love you.”  
“Well I love you more.” I said and he smiled.  
“It’s been a long time since someone has said that to me. I’m glad it was you who did say it. Actually, it has been a long time since I’ve said those words myself. I’m glad I said it to you.” Then I smiled at his words. “Well time to eat.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ended up using one rune a lot last night. Like A LOT!! Magnus also had to use his magic. He had to put up a sound proof barrier. For his, obviously. It wasn’t for me. I totally wasn’t screaming into a pillow. Totally.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Hope you enjoyed that little one shot. Please tell me how to improve my writing and stuff. Comment on what you liked or if you thought it was complete shit tell me that too. I’m going to bed now. Bye fellow homo sapiens.


End file.
